Alpha and Omega
by TheGiftOfHeavenSun
Summary: "One will disappear in a land without flowers, One will be killed in the hand of another mortal." The poem to Elm and Oak will define the remaining of Pokemon's world. The dex holder, will face their truth. Based on Pokemon Special! Pairing inside!


Hi!

I began to work on this story! It will be my main story, please review! 

It contains pairings too, mostly, Mangaquestshipping.

This is the adventure of all the dex holders in Johto, HGSS mode.

Prologue: Darkrai's Call

"How is it Professor Elm?"

"Whoa!"

An old man with grey hair because of age opened the door rudely, slamming the door to the wall just beside the wooden door, creating a heavy and loud noise that break the usual silence in the room. The old man, who has square and wrinkled face but has an aura of nobility and prestige, grinned, exposing his white teeth to his surroundings. He is wearing a white laboratory coat and long pants. A backpack covered the back part of his body, and he seems very cheerful and happy.

The other man, who was shocked by the old man's sudden outburst, dropped the Poke ball that he grabbed just a while ago. He is a mature man, even though he is not as old as the one who shocked him. He is wearing round glasses and white laboratory coat. Nevertheless, he has different aura from the older man. He doesn't spread the aura of prestige, but only intelligence, but still, he is respected.

They are Professor Elm and Professor Oak.

"Whoa, Professor Oak! You almost gave me heart attack!" Professor Elm said, bending his body down to grab the Poke ball that he held before. He smiled, exposing a happy aura around the laboratory.

"Calm down, Elm. I was not doing that with purpose, you know," Professor Oak replied, scratching the back part of his head because of embarrassment. "But please, You would not suffer any heart attack, I suppose? You just exaggerate thing," He said, giving Professor Elm a mischievous grin.

"Well, I must think about my old life too, but I kind of admit that I exaggerate things," Elm said, wiping the Poke ball from the dust that surrounds it.

Professor oak laughed, then, he approached the Personal Computer just beside Professor Elm. The PC has been turned on, and it shows a picture of Pokemon, a Pokemon with 4 legs and covered in white. The Pokemon has a head which is protruded to the front, and the existence of a thing that shape just like a circle that surrounds the middle part of its body can be seen. The Pokemon exhibited an existence full of nobility, and with its red eyes, it could be feared by all the civilians in the world.

"Arceus, right?" Professor Oak finally said, after he had stared at the Personal Computer for a while. "A Pokemon that is called as God," he continued, still staring at the screen in awe.

"Yeah. The Alpha Pokemon," Professor Elm replied. He has just finished wiping the Poke ball that he is holding. "It is described in the mythology that it was emerged from an egg, in the shapeless world, a world in which the effulgence and darkness have not been created, then, after Arceus had emerged from the egg, it began to shape the world," Professor Elm continued.

"Yeah. I took an interest in this Pokemon too. Not only because it is a legendary pokemon, but it also created the world long time ago, before the human's existence… It gave me an extraordinary feeling," Professor Oak said. "And somehow, malevolent feeling," he continued, sighing.

"Malevolent?" Professor Elm tilted his head, as if he is observing and digesting the older professor's word. "What do you mean?" He continued.

"I don't know, Elm. I just felt weird. Back on my visit in Sinnoh, I heard all the things about the Pokemon. Only this Pokemon which was remained mysterious for me," Professor Oak said. His eyes showed Professor Elm that his mind is traveling his past, in his visit to Sinnoh.

"That's why I called you, Professor Oak. Not only because you are the smartest all among the professors, but also, you have visited Sinnoh! The origin of this Arceus legend!" Professor Elm said enthusiastically. His sudden outburst jolted Professor Oak a little backwards, but he remained calm.

"Eh? Why don't you just ask Professor Rowan?" Oak asked.

"Well, I thought about that too. But, I thought that the distance between Johto and Sinnoh is so… far, and you know, professor Oak, umm," Elm answered Oak's question sheepishly. He scratched the back of his head and blushed a little because of embarrassment.

"What?" Oak said briefly, tilting his head out of confusion.

"He is scary," Elm finally said.

Professor Oak sweet dropped. He knew that Elm is a shy man, but to think of his reason, he couldn't help but smile.

"Well, okay then… What do you want to ask?" Professor Oak said, inserting both of his palms to the laboratory's pocket. His eyes and face began to be seen serious again, just like when he faced a very difficult question.

And it must be difficult. Elm is a professor after all.

The silence covered the laboratory, releasing a very strange aura. The only voice or sound that could be heard is the sound of New Bark town's breeze that flew through the laboratory from an opened window. The breeze fluttered tip of some document and research paper.

"I have two questions," Professor Elm finally said. He fixed the position of his glasses and brushed his hair a little.

"Say it," Professor Oak replied.

"In the Ruins of Alph, the archeologist of Johto found this," Professor Elm said. He pulled the drawer of one of his table. Then, he took a stone, not a stone again. It has a size which is the same of 2 document paper, and it seems like a tablet. A writing could be seen. A creature which is carved could be seen over the writings. It is unown writing. And the creature seems to be…

"Arceus," Professor Oak said in a confused tone and look. He observed the tablet and read the words which take a shape of Unown. It is consisted of 5 Unown, 5 words. Oak read the writing and gasped.

"Omega," he said in awe.

"Yeah, omega," Elm emphasized.

The silence covered the laboratory again once more. As if both of the Professors are thinking, the calm breeze finally stopped. There is no any sound that can be heard in the laboratory.

"Elm. How could you find this? I thought Ruin of Alph only stored the secret of the legendary Pokemon in Johto and Kanto!" he said, staring at Professor Elm.

"Not only Arceus, we found about Hoenn and Sinnoh legendary Pokemon too," Elm replied.

"What?"

Suddenly the morning sun of the sky which could be seen from the window turned dark. All the bird Pokemons which took a rest on the sills flapped their wings, and flew to the sky above. The darkness spread the whole laboratory. The light couldn't be turned off, and the body of both of professors froze. They couldn't move their body any inch, as if there is a force that froze their body.

Suddenly, a dark hole on the floor could be seen. The existence of a creature could be felt there. Both of the professors still paralyzed, not knowing what to do.

And, the creature appeared.

The creature looks just like a shadow. It has blue ocean eyes and a red collar could be seen. A hair, white hair which is flew just like flame spread the aura of darkness. The creature is floating in the air, and staring at the professors fearfully. Suddenly, it began to chant a poem, or whatever it is, with its telepathy.

_Listen, listen mortal…_

_Alpha will appear when the moon is the shiniest…_

_Alpha will turn to Omega…_

_Spreading hatred and rage to the world…_

_Creating the land of beautiful hatred…_

_One must face Alpha's rage…_

_One will disappear in the land without flowers…_

_One will be killed in the hand of another mortal…_

_Cursed those who have ears but not listen…_

_Blessed those who trusts miracle…_

And with those words, The creature sank to the hole, and the sky has been recovered again, as if nothing's happened.

But not for Elm and Oak.

They knelt in awe.

"Call the dex holder!"


End file.
